WWE Superstars meets Mardigras
by Jeff's favourite skittle
Summary: Some of the WWE Superstars get bored and decide to check out the Mardigras!But what happens when *wrong relationships begin to form for the harmless fun? Many apperances including Stacy Keibler,The Hardyz, Lita, Trish, Rock, Y2J and many more * PLZ R&R an
1. Default Chapter

A/N: OK *deep breath* I have just had enough guts to post this story because I am really worried everyone will think it is just another Mardigras fic. I tried to make this story different and I am having a lot of fun writing it, so PLZ give it a chance.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own *deep breath * Stacy Keibler, Jeff Hardy *swoon * Chris Jericho, Lita, Matt Hardy, The Rock, Edge and the other characters that make an appearance in this chapter and so on and so forth. Enjoy!  
  
"I'm B-O-R-E-D, BORED!" Stacy Keibler cried out.  
  
None of the other WWE Superstars in the room paid her any attention, they where all caught up in whatever they where doing. Stacy sighed annoyed and flicked her long blonde hair off her shoulders "Hello?"  
  
"We heard you Stacy" the reply came coolly, but the voice sounding as though he hadn't heard a word. Stacy cocked an eyebrow at the source, Chris Jericho. "Okay' she replied calmly, what did I just say?"  
  
"You said.uh.you said." They once cool Chris Jericho stuttered, trying to think of something that Stacy would say. "EXACTLY!' Stacy concluded, NO-ONE listens to me!" She pouted and sat back down on the chair. Everyone had something to do but her!  
  
"Don't worry Stace' a soft southern voice said, I know exactly how it feels not to be listened to" She turned around and smiled. "Thank you Jeff' she said with a warm smile, at least I know SOMEONE cares about me!" Jeff smiled back and that made her stomach do acrobatics. For the longest time she had found Jeff Hardy so adorable, but their storylines never crossed and he already had a girlfriend.  
  
"Trish Stratus' Stacy sighed, and with her as my rival, as if Jeff is gonna give me a second glance! I can't compete with her!"  
  
Stacy looked over at Trish who was chatting with Stacy's best friend, Torrie Wilson. Trish Stratus was perfect, to put it simply. She had deep brown hazel eyes, one of those internet fantasy -bodies that men dreamed of having with them and women wanted to have, a gorgeous smile that made every guy she looked at melt, and a way with men. Every guy thought Trish was so sexy, and Jeff was no different.  
  
"If only" Stacy sighed and found that Jeff had made his way back to the bed he had been laying on. Stacy stole a look at him as he lay down.  
  
His thin purple hair draped adorably over his eyes as he looked back to his poetry or as Jeff himself called it, emoetry. His pants hung of him perfectly, complimenting his slim hips and the tight tank top made him all the more desirable. Just as much as men loved Trish, women loved Jeff Hardy.  
  
He caught her staring! Her face flushed light crimson as his glittering emerald eyes caught her light brown eyes. He smiled as she smiled back and jumped of the bed, shutting the book he was writing in "I am officially bored too!"  
  
Everyone in the room looked up as he sat down beside Stacy. "Well, I guess lazing around a room all day isn't that much fun" Matt Hardy, Jeff's brother said and his girlfriend Lita nodded in approval. "Dude, let's get out of here and do something" Rob Van Dam said in his laid back voice, standing up and stretching. "Sounds good to me!" Trish said. Everyone quickly agreed.  
  
Stacy couldn't believe it. They had ignored her and when Jeff decided he was bored, they all jumped at his command? "I don't think I will ever understand this bunch!" Stacy thought.  
  
"Good!' Jeff said with a smile, now everyone agrees." "Not EVERYONE one!" Torrie said, slapping the moaning Chris Jericho over the head. "Ok, Ok, sheesh! Give a guy a second to swoon why don't cha?' Chris muttered, rubbing his head, and shutting the playboy magazine he was reading, K, I am in"  
  
"Now there is another problem!' Stacy cried, what are we going to do!" The Superstars shrugged, none of them having any ideas until Tommy Dreamer said triumphantly "I have the newspaper, so lets see what's on!"  
  
Everyone crowded around Tommy as he flipped through the pages. "Movies?" He asked openly. "Nah, we would get noticed too easily!" Shannon Moore declared. Everyone nodded as Tommy dismissed the idea "Ok' he said scanning the pages, concert?"  
  
"Who's concert?' Victoria asked, is it Linkin Park?" "Pearl Jam?" Matt and Jeff cried excitedly. "Avril Lavinge?" Stacy and Torrie asked. "Justin Timberlake?" Trish swooned hopefully. "Ur, nope, nope, nope and nope!' Tommy declared finally, the only thing on is Britney Spears' some of the guys faces lit up as Tommy continued, but the tickets are two hundred bucks a piece!"  
  
The smiles left their faces as the guys and girls groaned at no chance of a concert as Tommy continued to scan the newspaper "Umm." "Let me have a look" Edge cried impatiently. Tommy handed the newspaper to Edge as he looked carefully. "Doesn't look like anything is.HANG ON!' He cried out, there is a Gay and Lesbian Mardigras on!"  
  
"Why would we wanna see that!"? Molly Holly cried in disgust. "Cause of all the partially naked women!" Matt said drooling as Lita smacked him over the head. "Come on guys, it could be fun!' Stacy said, trying to sound enthusiastic, we could all pretend to go in couples and see how things turn out!" "Come on, that sounds good to me!" Edge cried. "All I can say is, eeeeewwwwww!" Molly said scrunching up her nose. "Then you fat ass can GET THE F OUT!" The Rock yelled out to the cheers of many of the wrestlers.  
  
"Fine! I'm going to go and do something civilized while you all be GAY together!" Molly said angrily, storming out in a huff with Victoria in tow. "Ah, forget them!' Chris snorted, they just don't know how to have fun without having a little H-L-A!" He bowed to the laughing crowd.  
  
"Ok, everyone who wants to go, follow me!" Stacy cried, striding out of the room confidently with a huge smile on her face and the majority room following closely behind. 


	2. Road Trip!

A/N: Another chapter! Thank you to EVERYONE and I MEAN EVERYONE who reviewed! Shouts to my most loyal reviewers devilangelchick and Jeffs-NC- BabyGurl. Thank you both for ALL your support in ALL of my stories, thank you for both always being ready with a nice compliment even when my story SUCKS! My sincerest thank yous also go to Kylie, Shadow and writie, I only do this for all you guys!!!! Hopefully I will get some more reviews and stuff coz my family's second car got stolen yesterday, so I am looking ofr a pick me up!  
  
Disclaimer: I own not any of the following superstars, as sad as that is. I only own the storyline, the plot and most of the dialogue and my hidden muses!  
  
"I don't know about this." Torrie Wilson said, sinking into her seat at the back of the bus.  
  
"Torrie, it's gonna be fine!' Rob assured her, look, we are just gonna go and have a look around, if its anything too "hardcore" ignore the pun' he said as Tommy snickered at what he thought was a lame attempt at a joke, then we will get outta there, OK? Don't worry, it's all gonna be fun!"  
  
Torrie was a bit more comforted by what the careless Rob Van Dam had to offer for comfort and that relaxed her a little more. All the wrestlers who had wanted to go had hired a bus and piled into it to ride out of Houston to get San Antonio for the Mardigras. Some of the superstars where a little un-easy about this, but the more confident people tried to reassure them. Every one was having there own conversations.  
  
" Are you guys SURE we should be doing this?" Shawn Michaels asked rather timidly.  
  
"Ha! Is the GREAT Shawn Michaels SCARED!' Chris Jericho cried out loudly, jumping at the opportunity to embarrass his enemy publicly, I think its because he's MARRIED and he's homophobic!"  
  
"I am NOT!' Shawn said, defending himself when he saw every one else was talking amongst themselves, at least, un-like you, I don't put that action INTO PRACTISE!"  
  
With that, there was a screaming match and the other superstars had to restrain Shawn and Chris from attacking each other. Finally when everything settled down, Chris was fuming at Shawn's nerve and Shawn was grinning that he had the last laugh. After that, apart from the rather loud chatter, the bus was quieter.  
  
At the front of the bus, Stacy was trying to convince Trish that every thing would be OK. "But. how into this part do we have to be?" Trish questioned. Stacy thought it was a good question because she didn't know the answer herself and tried answered as best she could "Well, uh. Jeff?"  
  
Jeff took the tag willingly. "Look Hun' he said, his voice dripping southerly sweetness by the bucket load, making Trish and Stacy (quietly) swoon, everything is gonna be fine" He took her hands in his "I know you are extremely gorgeous' she smiled at the compliment, and that there ARE gonna be lesbians there, but we are just gonna check it out, if it is heavy, we'll get outta there. And with the pairings well. I am not 100% sure about that one, but it will all work out, K baby?" Trish leaned in from the seat behind them and kissed Jeff passionately, her tongue slipping into his mouth as he moaned.  
  
What Stacy would have given to be Trish Stratus, just for that minuet? His voice had been pure honey to her ears and she could scarcely imagine what his finger would feel like touching hers and his lips. Stacy shuddered in delight at just thinking of the feeling. For some reason, whenever Trish and Stacy where alone together, she didn't mind Trish at all, she was a nice person and nice to talk to. But when Trish was with Jeff, Trish was just an obstacle.  
  
"Sometimes I don't even understand myself!" Stacy thought as Jeff turned around with a dreamy look on his face and Trish was wearing a smug look of pleasure in the back. Stacy could have sworn that that look was aimed at HER!  
  
"Your just imagining it" Stacy thought, but couldn't help but think that Trish's eyes had looked so cold, so superior and smug. Stacy shrugged it off and turned her attention back to the road.  
  
It was a massive drive from Houston to San Antonio, so it was lucky that the Mardigras started in a two or three days, because Stacy had a feeling that with a huge bus of people that they weren't gonna get their very quickly.  
  
It was about midday by then and the group where getting hot and tired. The driver switched on the air conditioning and there was a contented sigh from the passengers in the bus.  
  
Matt Hardy looked at Jeff from his position a couple of seats down. "Can't he see that Stacy likes him?" Matt asked Lita, who was messing with his hair as he laid his head in her lap. "I guess not' Lita said with a shrug, I've seen the way Stacy looks at him though, and I cant tell that isn't a "wanna be friends?" look" Matt nodded in agreement. "Jeff, ya gotta notice how hard she is tryin' to get your attention, maybe you might lose a beautiful thing" Matt murmured gently, the heat of the day getting to him and he fell asleep.  
  
Lita sighed as she looked at the front of the bus. She knew that Jeff was a very sought after man, but was he making the right decision being with Trish? Trish and Stacy where two of her best friends and she didn't want to see either of them fighting each other over Jeff. Or hurting him. "And if they did, friends or no, they would pay" Lita said, thinking only of the person who to her was like a baby brother.  
  
Molly and Victoria in the end had decided to tag along. "Look at this!' Molly said disgustedly to Victoria, we are going to the Mardigras! If they wanna be lesbian or gay, cant we just leave them alone?" "Molly, lighten up!' Victoria said dryly, trying to be more positive then her purist friend, at least then there will be no men for Trish to hit on"  
  
As Victoria clenched her fists at the thought of Trish, Molly nodded "Well, I guess that's a bonus" She said leaning back into the seat with her arms folded. "Thank the Lord I didn't bring Steven!' Victoria said with a roll of her black eyes, only God knows what would have happened if he came along!" Molly nodded again, pushing some brown hair behind her ear "Yeah, he would have really gotten into the swing of things!"  
  
Both women laughed as the bus trudged on to its destination. "Oh GREAT!" Stacy cried after a while. When every body was about to ask, the voice of the driver Bubba Ray Dudley came over the speaks "Ladies and Gents, there seems to be a bit of traffic, so I think we are gonna be delayed a bit" The bus groaned in response.  
  
"Great now where NEEEEVVVVEEEEEEERRR gonna get to the Utopia Inn!" Chris Jericho wailed loudly. Everyone had heard of and some that where lucky had been to the legendary Utopia Inn. "It is the most PERFECT Inn in the world!' Chris proclaimed when he saw how interested everyone was, now he was the center of attention, EVERY room is first class!' The crowd gasped in awe as he continued, the rooms are perfect, there are always so clean, there is a gym and a HUGE marble swimming pool with a diving board' Another gasp and the more flexible divers clapped for the diving board, Rob and Jeff included, it has spas and saunas and steam room and gourmet food by the truck load, anything you could every want in an Inn"  
  
Everyone clapped and groaned as Chris finished, the clapping for the enrapturing speech and for the greatness of the Inn and the groaning for the fact that Chris had told them so many wonderful things about this place that would take so long to get to, and for wetting their appetites.  
  
"Oooh, I am soo hungry" Jeff groaned as his stomach gurgled loudly, much to his embarrassment  
  
Jeff sunk embarrassedly into his seat as some heads turned and there where discreet giggles in response to the sound "Don't worry Jeff I'm hungry too, we'll get there soon don't worry" Stacy said kindly, as she lay a hand on his stomach through his tank top.  
  
This sent warm, pleasant shivers through Jeff as he moaned a little from the sudden pleasure it gave him. "Thanks Stace" He said with a warm smile that made Stacy smile right back.  
  
Jeff laid back into his seat next to Stacy. He looked at Stacy and Trish, they where chatting together. Jeff let his hand sneak under his tank top and rub his now tingling stomach. He was a bit embarrassed that he had let it feel that good when he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't help that now. He was just holding onto the good feeling and rubbing his stomach gently with a small smile. "That felt good, there is no denying that' he said to himself, it was just her warm hands against my skin, it was only once, and I cant take back how it made me feel"  
  
Jeff made a mental note that maybe he should talk to Matt about it later as he laid back comfortably in his seat, the tingling feeling, to his happiness, still lasting strongly.  
  
Stacy paused from her conversation with Trish to look at Jeff. She noticed the large contented smile on the young Hardy's face "Did he enjoy me touching him like that?' She wondered as she looked at him, did he like it? I know I did"  
  
Stacy shivered slightly at the remembrance of that one motion. The material of his shirt felt so soft under her long fingers, it seemed almost like silk touching anything that belonged to Jeff Hardy. She sighed. "Maybe I moved a little desperately there' she thought with a frown, oh no! Maybe I scared him off!"  
  
"Hello?" Trish asked politely. Stacy snapped out of her panicked thoughts and tried to calm herself. He would have said something, right? "Maybe he is too polite!" She thought with a small squeal, biting her polished nails.  
  
"Stace, are you OK?" Trish said, rather alarmed at Stacy's sudden behavior changes. "Oh, I'm fine!' Stacy said, quick to regain her perfect composure, sorry" "Ok, look, urm could you asked Bubba how long it is until we get there, cause I am seriously getting hungry!"  
  
"I second that!" Jeff said, speaking after getting out of his daze, disappointed that the warm feeling had not lingered longer. "ME TOO! I AM DYING!" Shawn Michaels cried, leaping out of his seat and falling dramatically on the floor to the applause of his fellow wrestlers.  
  
"The Hurricane has to agree with this citizen Michaels!' The Superhero declared, doing a hurricanic- like gesture with his arms, how can a superhero fight crime on an empty stomach, whassupwitdat?"  
  
"Yea! The People's Champ agrees with the hamburguler!' The Rock said loudly, The Rock needs something to fill up. pie, ladies?" The other guys on the bus shook their heads in disgust and Matt pulled Lita closer to him as she slapped him lightly on the back of the head for even thinking that she would do that.  
  
"No?' The Rock asked, standing up and walking down the isle and stopping near the front, ah Trish! How about you, mama? You wanna piece of the Rock?" "Uh-ha.I don't think so" Trish said coolly, looping her arms around Jeff's neck.  
  
"What? You gonna pick Picasso Boy over me?' The Rock asked, clearly shocked at this, ha! Jeff Hardy is not what a girl wants. Jeff Hardy is what a girl IS!"  
  
The majority of the bus gave out a loud "Oooooh!" while some of them stifled giggles. Everyone couldn't wait to see how Jeff reacted. Stacy gasped. How could the Rock say something like that!!!!  
  
Jeff stood up silently and stepped into the isle nose to nose with the Rock. Everyone held his or her breath. Both men had hard expressions as their eyes locked.  
  
"Well, if I am such a girl, how come Trish picked me over you?' The group gasped as The Rock stiffened and Jeff continued calmly, at least Trish knows how to pick a man that can rub her the right way, without the usage of any artificial objects!"  
  
The Rock's jaw dropped as the crowd clapped and cheered for Jeff while the friends of the Rock "oohed" loudly "Fine, you jabronies can follow this pansy' The Rock said, but at least my parents had the decency to bring me up without looking like a pile of monkey crap! Where do you get your looks, Jeff? Your mother-fucking father? Or wait! Was it your slut, two cent, prostitute, ass looks like your face MOTHER!"  
  
That was it.  
  
The Rock didn't even have time to react as Jeff jumped on his, pounding him into the ground. The crowd oohed as Matt Hardy leapt up from his seat, followed by others to separate the crazed Hardy from the defenseless Rock. The Rock tried to blindly block Jeff's brutal attack, but Jeff was too strong with the motivation he had and soon blood was spilling on the ground as The Rock's body began to bleed.  
  
"DIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Jeff screamed, grabbing a switch- blade from his pocket and drawing the blade in front of The Rock's eyes, filled with fear.  
  
'Jeff, JEFF STOP IT! STOP IT!" Matt screamed wildly as the row continued with seven superstars restraining Jeff and another seven The Rock. Matt grabbed Jeff's arms and held them to his side and forced Jeff to sit down, as others helped the daunted and terrified People's Champion back to his seat.  
  
Jeff took his place next to Stacy, not saying a word. Stacy was stunned, she had never seen Jeff act like that. Trish must have been stunned to either that or she couldn't find anything to say.  
  
When every thing had calmed down, the bus stopped and Bubba's voice came over the loud speaker again "Wrestlers and Wrestler-ettes, we have arrived! Welcome to the Utopia Inn!" 


	3. Where HERE! Is Jeffro OK?

A/N: Thanx to everyone for the kick @$$ reviews! I love all you guys! Shouts outs to ALL of you and to my newest reviewer sugarsweet475 * points fingers * I live to write for you all! I really hope you are enjoying this coz I luv to write for ya's all. If you have any request for anyone you wanna see in the story, then holla at me, and I will see what I can do for you! For all you know there might already be plans to put them in!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual.I own no one.and I so BADLY wish I did, but then again, who doesn't wanna own the WWE?  
  
The Superstars, Chris Jericho especially, cheered loudly and quickly and in an un-orderly fashion, made their way out of the bus.  
  
The wrestlers bags where placed on the ground by Bubba and Devon and the wrestlers tried to pick out their belongings from everybody else's.  
  
It was night by then and the area outside the Utopia Inn was illuminated in small white lights strewn around the building. There were a lush woods and a lake near it, with willows brushing their leaves mystical into the water, rippling the surface and the moon that shone into the waters face.  
  
Stacy walked over and bent over to pick up her pink travel case, to many howls of the over active males of the group. Stacy shook her head with a smile, walking over to where Torrie and Victoria stood talking, having a feeling that talking to Jeff wasn't the best idea right about now.  
  
Jeff picked up his white duffel bag, slinging it over his shoulder as Matt caught up to him and pulled him a side. "Jeffro man, what was that about?" Matt cried as Jeff started to walk off in the direction of the Inn. Matt caught up to him and saw tears pricking at Jeff's beautiful deep green eyes. "Jeff?" He said softly, seeing Jeff's pain instantly.  
  
"We'll talk about it inside, OK?" Jeff said, his voice sounding oddly strangled. Matt nodded and followed his baby brother.  
  
"Hey HEY HEY!' Chris Jericho cried, standing up on a wooden crate, trying to get some attention, WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
All eyes turned to him as he smiled with a satisfied grin. "Good' he said, now, as you all of you WITH a brain should know' he said shooting a look in Shawn Michaels direction, we are staying here for the night. We are hoping to get to the Mardigras in a day or two, so while you are here, we think it would be a good idea to get rested up for PARTYING!' The wrestlers cheered as Chris continued, this is also a way to have a little fun, so enjoy your time here! As far as rooms go, there is a sheet of paper on each door and you can check what room you are in, ENJOY!"  
  
With that said, the group all ran like little children trying to get the best rooms. The people in the rooms where very mixed up. Stacy found her room and found that her roommates list  
  
Stacy Keibler, Trish Stratus, Lita, Chris Jericho, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy  
  
Her heart leaped at the last name. She was going to be sharing a room with JEFF! Wonderful possibilities jumped into her open mind and then she remembered, she was also sharing a room with Trish AND Lita. She groaned. Both of them where very nice, but Trish was Jeff's girlfriend and Lita's path she'd rather not cross, she knew how protective she was of Jeff.  
  
The others slowly made their way to the door. "Yea! I get to room with the hottest divas around!" Chris Jericho exclaimed, slinging his arms around Stacy and Lita's neck. They giggled and blushed at this. "Yay! We get to share a room, Jeffy!" Trish cried happily looking at Jeff, her brown eyes sparkling. Jeff didn't seem to enthralled, but nodded with a smile, his purple locks falling over his eyes, shadowing his green eyes.  
  
Lita Stacy and Trish looked at him worriedly. "This isn't like him' Lita thought, surveying Jeff silently, he is too quiet" Stacy unlocked the door and everyone made their way inside.  
  
"Excuse us" Matt said politely as Jeff ran into a room quickly, all eyes following them. Stacy was about to get up and see if Jeff was OK when Chris stopped her. "Don't' he said seriously, Matt will sort this out" She nodded reluctantly and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Jeff?" Matt whispered quietly, seeing Jeff's pain reflect all over his face as he flopped heavily onto the double bed.  
  
"Matt, DID YOU HEAR THE THINGS HE SAID!" Jeff cried, gasping as the suppressed sobs took him over as Matt pulled sat down and pulled Jeff into his arms. "Oh Jeffro' He whispered quietly, he doesn't even know us, or our parents, it was just a cheap insult"  
  
Jeff slowly agreed "But what was I supposed to do?' Jeff said with a sniff, I wasn't gonna let that tart insult our parents' Jeff looked up at Matt with innocent eyes, I cant believe you didn't do anything, Matt"  
  
Matt sighed gently. "Jeff, it wasn't worth it' he said finally, I knew it was a cheap joke, and I had a HUGE urge to kick his ass myself, but it wasn't worth your breath, and what about this?"  
  
Matt gently groped in Jeff's pocket and pulled out the switchblade out. The blade glinted dangerously in the moonlight. "Do you know how much trouble you would have gotten in for this?' Matt said seriously, twirling the weapon in his fingers, and if you stabbed someone with it?"  
  
"I.I.wasn't thinking' Jeff said more quietly, just.I don't know, instinct. I didn't want to hurt anyone, honest. Just. oh, I don't know what's wrong with me!" He cried, snuggling his head into Matt's chest and sobbing gently. "Oh Jeffers' Matt said gently, it's ok. I know you meant well, you where caught up in the moment. It's OK Jeffers, don't cry" Jeff nodded as Matt pulled down the bed covers and let Jeff crawl underneath them.  
  
As Matt pulled up the covers, on a sudden impulse he slipped in next to Jeff, Jeff's back facing him as Jeff turned around and looked at Matt. "You don't have to stay in here, ya know' he said gently with a small smile, secretly wishing him to stay, just I think I need some rest and I need to clear my head and while I'm awake I cant do that"  
  
Matt nodded. "I will stay if you want me to" Jeff thought about it " You can stay if you want to" he said with a shrug. Matt looked at him and said; "I think I'll stay, I'll just tell the others good night" Jeff nodded with a smile. He would feel more secure knowing his brother was there.  
  
Matt slipped out of the room silently. All eyes averted from the TV as Matt entered the main room. For the first time Matt noticed how gorgeous it was. It's walls where painted cream colored, with golden borders trailing along the sides. The beds where the same creamy color, and have golden patterns sown into the quilts.  
  
It was set up with three or four different rooms, a main room with two beds in it, and two separate rooms with double beds in them. The rooms where beautiful, Chris had been so right.  
  
"Is Jeff OK?" Chris asked worriedly the question that everyone present was dying to know the answer to. "He's OK' Matt replied, but he needs some sleep. I am going to go in there and stay with him cause I have a feeling that something isn't right about this. Goodnight everyone"  
  
"Goodnight" They said in unison, their voice sound weary and worried. "Do you think he's OK?" Chris whispered, when he was sure that the other room was quite. "I am not sure' Lita confessed, but I think that something is up" Trish nodded as Stacy said, "He has had a pretty hard day though. I mean with that whole insulting thing"  
  
"That was harsh' Lita said, Rocky had no-idea, cause if he did I am sure he wouldn't have said it" "Huh?" Stacy and Trish asked confused, Chris said nothing so they guessed he already knew from the nod he gave Lita.  
  
"Well' Lita said, taking in a deep breath, Matt and Jeff's mum died when they where children, under five or so" Stacy and Trish gasped in shock as Lita nodded "Jeff doesn't even remember his mother, save the stories he has been told about her and a few images, Matt can hardly remember, it was so long ago"  
  
"That is awful!" Trish cried as Lita nodded sadly. "I know, and it has always stayed with him' she said even more sadly, with both of them"  
  
The room was silent for a minuet and finally Stacy dared to ask, "How did she die?" Lita was silent for a minuet and then said with an effort "Their mother died of cancer. She had a brain tumor"  
  
Stacy and Trish gasped. They had never heard of anything so awful! "That must have been horrible' Trish said quietly, they where so young and without a mother? Life must have been tough"  
  
Lita nodded and lowered her head, almost in respect. "But their father said that they had to get up and move on, coz that is what their mother would have wanted, they where all in the room the moment she died"  
  
Another louder gasp bounced off the walls of the room. "Keep it down!" Chris hissed at them, his eyes darting to the room Matt and Jeff where sleeping in. "Sorry" they said apologetically. "How much more awful can you get!' Stacy cried, I mean, I thought that was hard enough, but being in the room when she died at that age! They wouldn't have even understood!" Lita shook her head. "Oh, they understood' she said, they understood that their mother had been sick for a long time and that she wasn't getting any better" Stacy nodded without saying anything. How hard for a younger Matt and Jeff to cope with. She knew she for one wouldn't be able to LIVE without her mother, so how had they coped?  
  
"I don't know if I should be telling you all this" Lita said quickly, getting up suddenly and looking around the room. "What is it, Lita?" Chris asked, getting up from his lounging position on the bed and standing next to her. "I don't know' she said so only Chris could here, I feel. like.where being watched"  
  
Chris nodded, putting a hand on her shoulder and shutting his eyes. Yes, he could feel something.some sort of presence, but what? Chris shuddered to think. "What is it?" Trish asked, sacredness creeping slowly into her voice as she clung onto Stacy's arm. Stacy screamed "DON'T DO THAT!" in shock, as Chris and Lita spun round to look at them.  
  
"What the heck is going on out here?" They all turned to see a tired and slightly annoyed looking Matt standing in the doorway. "Matt, I am so sorry, this is my fault!' Stacy blurted out apologetically before anyone else could say anything, it's just that Trish grabbed my arm and it scare.."  
  
"Its OK' Matt said, giving her a warm kindly smile, I just don't want Jeff to wake up, he's hasn't been all that good" Matt sat on the bed next to the now seated Chris and said "So what have you guys been talking about? Can I join in?" They all nodded and exchanged glances. Should they tell him?  
  
Thanx again all. R&R coz I love to know what you guys liked, didn't like and want to have! Oh and this might be my last update for a week or so, I have my half-yearlies on * so does devilangelchick, right grrl? * and I am gonna HAVE to study * shiver * the horror. but I will be back as soon as I can!  
  
Bye-Byies  
  
J~F~S 


End file.
